L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N
Aliases Ghost Dog, Human Pitbull, Headbanger Appearance TBA GIMMICK (Neutral) TBA TRAINING Graduate of the Killer Kowalski School of wrestling. STRENGTHS TBA WEAKNESSES TBA Tag Team Reservoir Dogs (Tag Partner - Jason Steiner) Ring Entrance "Where Dat Hood At?" blasts from the PA system as Letterman steps out onto the rampway with a huge chain around his neck, his trademark Wu-Tang Clan mask on, and a huge black Pitbull on a leash. Letterman heads to the ring, leashes his dog, and slides into the ring. Letterman climbs the turnbuckle and looks out into the crowd, then hops down to prepare for his match. Leagues Competed In 1. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 2. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 3. BWI Battlefield Wrestling Industries/originally UWN (Superior Wrestling Alliance) 4. Endgame Entertainment Championships and Accomplishments *@IW World Heavyweight Championship *@IW United States Heavyweight Championship (Unification of the @IW United States Championship and the SCW Heavyweight Championship)1* *@IW United States Championship (National Heavyweight title)2* *FCW Heavyweight Championship *BCW Heavyweight Championship *N.W.E Heavyweight Championship (Last Champion under the @IW Banner) *EEW Intercontinental Championship *SCW United States Championship *N.W.E Amateur Championship *EEW Chance for Glory Championship (1x) *EEW World Tag Team Championship (2x) (Jason Steiner – Reservoir Dogs) *SCW Tag Team Championship (w/ sister Alize) 1* Unified between himself and then SCW Heavyweight Champion Tason Van Goldberg, Goldberg would win the unification match, but L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N would win the championship later on in his career. 2* First won in tournament Other Awards *SCW Triple Crown Champion* *Held all three major titles in the SCW: Heavyweight, United States, and Tag* Memorable Matches TBA Favorite Feuds TBA Stables TBA Signature Moves 40 oz. of whoop ass: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N blocks a punch, and then responds with rapid punches and then bitchslaps victim. Sic em: With victims back turned to him, L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N sets up, breaks into a run and spears victim right in the kidneys driving them face first into the mat. Busted (Flying somersault DDT): This move L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N to be on the top turnbuckle while the opponent is standing up, the wrestler executes a somersault (front flip) before grabbing the opponents head and slamming it on the ground finishing with the DDT. Head Banger (Flying somersault headbutt): L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N, standing on an elevated position, jumps, flips forward and drives his head into opponent lying on the mat or ground. Stomped out: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N pushes victim into the corner and stomps him repeatedly with his Timberland boots. victim is stomped in the corner by L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N. Red Dog Powerbomb (Super Sit Out -Crossed Arms Powerbomb): L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N stands on the second rope, and places his opponent in between his legs then L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N lifts his opponent over his shoulder and holds both his arms in a cross position. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N finally jumps up the second ropes and sits out while throwing his opponent on the mat neck first. Ruff Neck driver (Variation of the psycho driver): The move is executed from an Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N pushes the opponent forward while holding the opponent's leg with one arm, and the head with the other arm, and then sits down, driving the opponent head first down to the floor. Full Blown Blaze (Thunderfire Powerbomb): L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N faces a bent opponent and places him in the standing headscissors position (bent forward with their head placed between the wrestler's thighs). L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then grabs hold around the opponent's upper torso or waist, and lifts him on top one of the wrestler's shoulders on his back. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then bends forward and slams the opponent down to the mat on his back or shoulders. FINISHERS Primary Finisher: Head Crack: Osaka Street Cutter: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N applies an inverted facelock on an opponent, before hooking their tights and lifting them straight up in the air so that they are upside down. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then lets the opponent's body fall backwards over his shoulder and when the opponent's feet lands on the mat L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N drops to a seated position to force the opponent's jaw to drop down onto his shoulder. Secondary Finisher: WHOOHA! Supe Head Crack (Corner springboard cutter): This variation of the cutter occurs when L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N puts his opponent in the Three quarters facelock then usually runs towards the ropes, then jumps onto the second or third rope to bounce off it, turning in the air to land the three-quarter facelock bulldog. History TBA Future Goals TBA L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N'S COMPLETE MOVES LIST Strikes: Chessboxin: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N hits victim with repeated jabs, a right cross, and a hard uppercut! Spinning power clothesline: A form of discus short-range clothesline or lariat usually used on a charging opponent, L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N will break into a spin and short charge throwing his entire body wraps his arm around their upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. Beat Down (Springboard Thesz Press): L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N will run and spring board off the second rope twisting in mid air and jumping on a running opponent, then repeatedly striking the opponent in the face while in the mounted position. Drivers: Running Death Valley Driver: This is a move in which a brainbuster-type slam is performed from a fireman's carry. Once lifted into the fireman’s carry, L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N breaks into a quick run, then falls in the direction that the opponent's head is facing, driving the opponent's head into the mat. Neckbreakers: Jacked Up (Cradle Neckbreaker): In this variation of a Muscle Buster, which focuses more of the attack on the neck, L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N holds his opponent upside-down, with both legs hooked and with the back of the opponent’s neck against the L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N 's shoulder, then drops to a kneeling or sitting position so that the opponent’s neck hits against the shoulder. It is usually performed against an opponent who is sitting on the top turnbuckle. Pumphandle Argentine back and neck breaker: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N first locks an opponent in the pumphandle hold before then using the hold to raise the opponent up over up so that he is laying across his shoulders and hooks the opponent’s neck and leg. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N releases the opponent’s legs and pushes the opponent’s body so that it swings out straight behind the his body. As the opponent’s body is moving out, L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N keeps hold to the opponent’s neck and falls down, executing a falling neckbreaker. Suplexes: Belly-to-back cradle suplex (Leg hook belly to back suplex): Sometimes referred to as a leg lift back suplex or leg lift backdrop, it is applied just as a back suplex would be, except that ) L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N only may wrap only near arm around the torso of their opponent, or use no arm at all. With the free arm(s), ) L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then hoists his opponent's knees or thighs and throws them backwards in that manner. Head and arm superlex: Also called a Gargoyle Suplex, the move is a variation of the traditional overhead belly-to-belly suplex: in which the L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N, standing face-to-face with his opponent on the very top turnbuckle ropes balancing, clutches his hands together having firmly encircled the opponent's head and one arm. This grip, as opposed to the waistlock of a normal belly-to-belly, is then used to hoist the opponent in the overhead arching throw as he falls backwards into the ring slamming opponent into the mat. German Spike suplex: A delayed, high-angle pinning variation of the German Suplex, which L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N uses to target the opponent's head and neck more than the shoulders or upper back. Powerbombs: 720 Powerbomb: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N lifts the opponent up onto his shoulders and spins into a double rotation before slamming the opponent down to the mat. Slams: Top rope full nelson slam: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N takes victim up top turnbuckle facing the crowd, and balances on the top ropes with him, he then locks in a full nelson from behind, and then jumps off with victim slamming him into the mat backfirst. Scooping powerslam: The second most common version of a powerslam which is often referred to as just a powerslam sees L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N place one arm between an opponent's legs, and reach over the opponent's shoulder with the other arm before then spinning the opponent over onto their back while keeping the opponent horizontal across his body at all times. As the opponent falls to the mat L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N will continue to fall face-down on top of them in a lateral press pinning position. This powerslam is usually performed on a charging opponent, using the opponent's own momentum to power the throw. Tilt-a-whirl slam: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N stands facing the opponent, who is often charging at him, before bending the opponent down so they are bent in front of L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N as he stands over them then L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N reaches around the opponent's body and lifts them up, spinning the opponent in front of the L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N 's body. As L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N brings the opponent back down slamming him back first into the mat with all his strength. High angle spinebuster slam: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N starts by facing their opponent. He then grabs the opponent around the waist and lift them up, turning 180°, and toss them forward onto their back or slam them down while landing on top of them. It is usually performed against a charging opponent, using the opponent's own momentum to make the throw more powerful. Cradle Emerald Fusion: TBA Brainbuster and DDT's: Cradle brain buster: Also known as a Cradle DDT or a Belly to belly brainbuster. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N stands facing a standing opponent and then wraps both arms around the opponent's torso, lifting them off the ground. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then shifts his grip so he's holding the opponent by their legs, gripping the opponent behind the knee. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then removes one arm from the opponent’s leg and quickly applies a front facelock with that arm. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then falls backwards, driving the opponent’s head into the ground. Vertical suplex spike DDT: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N applies a front facelock to his opponent and lifts them up with his free arm. He then falls backwards, driving the opponent vertically down to the mat head first. Reverse brainbuster: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N begins behind and facing a standing opponent. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then pulls the head of the opponent back and applies an inverted facelock to the opponent with one arm. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then places his other arm under the lower back of the opponent, then uses that arm to elevate the opponent until they are vertical. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then jumps up and falls down on his back, driving the head of the opponent to the mat. Submission Move: STF: Short for Stepover Toehold Facelock. STF is also short for "Submission Through Fear." Invented by Lou Thesz, and popularised by his Japanese disciple, Masahiro Chono. This hold is performed on an opponent who is lying face down on the mat. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N grabs one of the opponent's legs, and places the opponent's ankle between his thighs. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then lays on top of the opponent's back and locks his arms around the opponent's head. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N then pulls back stretching the opponent's back, neck, and knee. Lock Jaw (Tonga death grip): L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N darts his hand under an opponent's chin and grabs a hold of a pressure point above the throat, squeezing the nerve. This cuts off the air supply and the opponent fades out, yet this is not considered an air choke as it is not squeezing the windpipe. This hold is unique in that it can be used as a sleeper like submission or, should the "unconscious" opponent end up lying on his back, a pinfall. Other moves: over the shoulder stomachbreaker: L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N first drapes an opponent over their shoulders in a fireman's carry position. L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N keep hold of the opponent and run forward before slamming the opponent to the ground, using the momentum to roll over the opponent. Bling Bling Cutter (Diamond Dust: Toprope Somersault Threequarter Facelock Bulldog): While sitting on the top rope with his opponent standing in front of him facing towards the opposite corner, L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N slides his arm under his opponent's chin, and does a flip off the top rope, bringing his opponent's chin down over his shoulder. Similar to an Ace Crusher or Stone Cold Stunner, only from the top rope. = Members = * Reservoir Dogs * L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N * Jason Steiner L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N L.E.T.T.E.R.M.A.N Category:1975